The present invention relates to improvements in methods of assembling torque transmitting apparatus, and more particularly to improvements in methods of assembling torque transmitting apparatus which embody friction clutches. Apparatus of such character can be utilized to transmit torque between the output element of an engine and a power train which drives the front and/or the rear wheel or wheels of an automobile or another motor vehicle. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods of assembling torque transmitting apparatus of the type wherein the friction clutch includes or constitutes a module having a pressure plate which is axially movably but non-rotatably coupled to a clutch cover or clutch housing and is biased by a clutch spring to engage and urge the friction linings of a clutch disc against a counterpressure plate in the engaged condition of the clutch.